


The Musketeers... and Zombies!

by Isalen



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: But I kind of like it?, But it's my first post so I was scared, Fanart, Gen, I don't really know what this is, Not sure if the warning applies, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isalen/pseuds/Isalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was bored and decided to do something on photoshop then this happened. It is was pretty rushed as I hadn't planned it at all and was just messing around but for all that I was pretty pleased with the result. So yeah... Hopefully your eyes don't dissolve into a pile of gloop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musketeers... and Zombies!




End file.
